


Curious

by IWriteSometimes (RandomFangirl3)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Volleyball, bye, idk what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFangirl3/pseuds/IWriteSometimes
Summary: Hinata felt a lot of things for Kageyama, but he never despised him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first Haikyuu fanfic and also my first fanfic in english so yay! Feel free to leave any criticism or corrections you like in the comments and yeah, hope you like it!

The first thing he felt for Kageyama was envy. Pure, dark, boiling envy, emerging from the bottom of his stomach and making it's way up his body to reach the back of his head, where it would burn ceaseless every time he encountered the raven-haired boy.

Since the moment he first saw him, he envied him. Since the moment he was able to witness his incredible, god-like abilitiles in the court, and he wondered why there was so much to some and to others so little. It was so unfair how Kageyama Tobio was so tall and so talented and how he, Hinata Shouyou, was so short and technique-lacking. 

And the natural reaction for the redhead was to envy him with all his might. Every single time he saw him hold the ball, toss the ball, receive the ball or serve, utter envy ran through his veins like adrenalin.

Then came the competitiveness, which only empowered the jealousy. After losing to him once, and then discovering him as his teammate, Kageyama was automatically set as the one to be beaten. His number one rival. His archenemy if you will.

There was nothing Hinata couldn't do. He only had to try as hard as he could and jump as high as he was able to. And he would prove it to himself by beating Kageyama. That was what he told himself every night, when he would shift from one position to another, unable to relax, unable to fall asleep because he was troubled by the existence of the blue eyed demon he had to share a team with. And it made him just so angry.

So angry that he squeezed his jaw and clenched his sheets. And sometimes even screamed into his pillow. That intense wrath he felt when he wasn't able to spike or receive a ball, and he knew Kageyama was staring right at him, and he new that if it was him in his place he would have been able to hit that ball perfectly. And when he called him an idiot, a dumbass, an airhead or whatever insult he had come up with that day, it made him so inmensely furious. He was supposed to be his ally, why was he insulting him? And who did he think he was anyway? And with the anger came frustration.

The desperate frustration he felt when he was soaking in sweat and almost unable to breathe, but Kageyama still made it to the gym one step ahead of him. When he jumped so high his legs would hurt, but Kageyama still jumped one centimeter higher. How he was effortlessly better than him. 

And those were all strong feelings Hinata had for Kageyama. Strong, disgusting feelings that made him feel hot and uncomfortable, and made him want to punch the blue-eyed prodigy in the face. And he was sure those feelings were never going to change, until he oficially beat him.

But Hinata was a person that was helplessly quick to change. And as easily as one changes his image with a haircut, Kageyama was able to change Hinata's feelings for him with a special toss.

And suddenly came the joy. Running through his veins refreshing and exciting. Hinata felt it stinging on his entire body just as he felt his hand sting after spiking. His heart racing and his own smile as bright as it ever was. And he wanted to shout and jump and that was the exact reason why he played volleyball. Because it made him feel that way. But playing with him was on a whole another level.

And he felt free. Free and secure. Because he knew that whatever happened, the ball would hit his hand and he would be able to overcome the tall wall looming before him. And it was all thanks to him.

And he found himself suddenly thrilled when Kageyama gazed at him. Not like before, when he felt his cold, judging sight on him and felt insulted. This time it was different, because he knew it was his moment to jump and shine and it was al because of the raven-haired boy, and he felt special. It was like the blur he was living in had finally dissipated and he was able to see clearly.

Then he felt fascinated by Kageyama, and blinded by his power. He was just amazing, hypnotic. Hinata never got enough of him, watching him on and off the court was always interesting, intriguing, new. He was always the same, wore the same clothes, combed his hair the same way and had the same hostile attitude towards him. But at the same time Hinata always noticed something different about him. Like how he never wore matching socks, and how his uniform was always carefully ironed, and how he bit his nails when he was nervous, or how he hummed a little song everytime he walked home and thought the redhead was already too far to hear.

Hinata couldn't help but notice everything about Kageyama. He was always drawing attention to him. And he performed every single task with so much grace that it was impossible not to watch him. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one that saw him like that. He was not sure, but if he was the only one, certainly the world was missing out big time.

And he felt more impatient to get to practice with him. And was alwas unsatisfied when practice was over. Hinata was not used to all these feelings. He was used and comfortable with envying and being angry at Kageyama, but craving being close to him was new and weird. He was sure he had never felt this way towards anyone before. He wanted to be next to Tobio all the time, and he wanted his attention on him. So what if Yamaguchi needed help perfectioning his jump? Why did Kageyama have to be the one to help him? Tsukishima was a middle blocker, he would be capable enough to teach him how to freaking jump. And then Kageyama would be able to practice with Hinata, and teach him to correct whatever he was doing wrong. 

But then, unnoticed, came curiosity. It didn't appear suddenly and violently like his usual feelings. Curiosity came slowly, at it's own nerve-wracking pace.

At first it was slight, bearable. Hinata first discovered it when he found himself blatantly staring at Kageyama at lunch. Wondering what the hell did that guy do in his free time. And making up his own conclusions. He brushed it off, saying he was just bored, and didn't actually want to know. Because, why would he care about his rival's personal life?

But curiosity did not flinch, and continued to grow on Hinata. And the readhead found himself wondering why did Kageyama buy milk every single lunch? Why did he always wear his hair like that? How would another hairstyle look on him? Was he a dog or a cat person? 

He tried to shut those thoughts up every time. But every time they came back louder and unanswered. And every practice became torture for the redhead, because he was forced to be close to Kageyama and that was when curiosity was stonger. 

Curiosity was like a little bug living on his head and slowly eating his brain up, and it fed on the presence of Kageyama Tobio. Hinata slowly became a prisoner of it. But he never approached Tobio and asked him for the key to get out of his cell. He never seeked for an answer to all the questions curiosity was building inside his mind.

Did he have any cousins or siblings? Did he look more like his father or his mother? Did he prefer coffe or tea? What was his favourite colour? Who did he look up to? Did he prefer summer or winter? Was he good at math? Did he know any gymnastics tricks? He sure looked like he did.

Curiosity became unbearable for Hinata. Sure, envy and anger kept him up at night, but curiosity appeared on his dreams, filling them with images of Kageyama Tobio. And Hinata became scared of sleeping. Curiosity did things to his body too, whenever Tobio was around, butteflies always flew inside Hinata's stomach, his heart pounded and he wondered what would it be like if he was actually nice to him. If he hugged him once in a while, or even high-fived him. And sometimes he even smiled and blushed and had to rush to the bathrom to wash his face.

And he found himself restless, hoping for Kageyama to look at him, talk to him or touch him. Because he found that his contact somehow eased the ache of curiosity.

But it was a dangerous antidote. It was addictive. And Hinata found himself not only thinking about Kageyama his entire day, but craving his contact, needing his blue gaze to be on him, his deep voice to be speaking to him. He wanted to hear his laughter, what was it like? And he wanted to make him angry just for the sake of it. To see him get red all over and frown. 

Hinata began to think he was ill. That Tobio had infected him with some deadly disease that was steadily sucking the life out of him. But then came to the conclusion that maybe a hard hit on practice, a volleyball received to the face or one of those times he tripped and fell because he was too distracted looking at Kageyama and not seeing where he was going, had shaken his brain too much and he had become absolutely batshit crazy.

He accepted he was completely out of his mind one day in english class, when he was not listening to whatever the teacher was saying because he was too amused staring at Kageyama. He sat close to the windows, and rays of sunlight were hitting him, forming bright, abstract pattens on his white shirt, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had loosened the knot of his tie. He was writing something in a very concentrated manner, and some strands of hair were falling to his eyes. He was putting extra effort to this class. He didn't want to fail, a training camp was coming soon and he wanted to be sure he was going to attend. And the redhead sort of admired his determination.

Hinata couldn't get enough of that sight. It felt like he was hungry and Kageyama was the most delicious barbecue he had ever encountered. He scanned his entire body and suddenly focused on his hands. The way he was holding his pencil, and the soft movements he gave as he took notes. He then remembered the way he held the volleyball when he was about to serve, almost lovingly. And he wondered what it would feel like to hold his hand.

But although curiosity was driving Hinata insane and it felt like it would never go away, the real explosion happened the day Kageyama got hurt and it was Hinata's fault. 

It all happened so quickly yet the redhead saw it all in slow motion. During practice, Kageyama and Hinata found themselves on the same team in a match. 

They were on a deuce, and while everybody was tired and expecting the game to end already so they could go home, Hinata and Kageyama were as fired up as ever, not willing to lose. They both wanted to be the hero of the match, the one to strike the most impressive point and save their team. And they were probably too into it, because when Kageyama received a ball that was a little too cose to Hinata, the redehead lost it.

"Hey! I could have received that!" He yelled at the raven-haired boy, who turned to him with an unimpressed frown.

"Let it go, dumbass, you're bad at receiving anyway." He answered, and attempted to concentrate back into the match, but Hinata was not having it.

"No! How do you expect me to improve if you steal all the balls that are going to me?!" It was a frustrated shout again, and for a second Hinata thought he had overcome curiosity, but the second Kageyama leaned in to be closer to his face, he inmediately wondered what he would look like in a suit.

"Listen here you airhead..." He started but he never finished, because a volleyball came flying out of nowhere and collided onto his face with enough force to throw him to the floor.

He sweared and assured he was okay, but judging by the single drop of blood rolling down his cheek, he was not okay. And after Noya, who wasn't able to receive the ball properly, apologized a thousand times, practice was over and Suga and Hinata took Kageyama to the infirmary.

Hinata felt so guilty he tought he might cry. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would rip his chest open. He wanted to apologize so bad but he didn't find the words to. So he sat down on a chair in the infirmary, fidgeting with his own fingers and looking down, drowning on the sharp silence that filled the room.  
Until the nurse informed that it was nothing mayor, just a slight cut, but it was her duty to inform Kageyama's parents anyway. 

So she asked Suga tu give her a hand and handed Hinata a piece of cotton soaked in alcohol.

"Do me a favor sweetheart, can you help Tobio make sure the cut is disinfected? It's small and harmless, but who knows where your volleyballs have been." She said. Hinata nodded hesitant, and accepted the cotton. 

In the blink of an eye they were alone. Kageyama still didn't talk to him or look at him. The redhead wasn't fond of uncomfortable situations so he climbed onto the hospital gurney the blue-eyed boy was sitting on and sat cross-legged in front of him. The moment their knees touched Hinata smiled. He decided to savour the moment as much as he could. But he still felt guilty about the cut.

"Kageyama-kun, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault because I distracted you and I shouldn't have and I am so sorry." He spoke too fast and too loudly, as always, and Kageyama frowned at him. Hinata suddenly realized how close they were and curiosity attacked again. He wondered if Tobio liked action movies or horror films. And he felt stunned by the smell of his deodorant, which was really nice, for some reason. It was a very particular scent, one that inmediatly reminded Hinata of him. 

He could see his deep blue eyes staring right at him now and felt intimidated. For some reason, he was nervous to touch him. His heart was still pounding. He really wanted to touch him, but he was afraid to.

"It's fine, airhead. Be thankfull that I didn't lose a tooth or something." Was the answer he recieved, and he flashed Kageyama one of his biggest and brightest smiles, then he giggled unwittingly. Specks of blush appeared on his impassive face and Hinata's heart somehow beat faster.

"Okay, come here." He said and put a hand on Tobio's shoulder to pull him closer. Maybe closer than what was actually necessary, but the redhead knew this was the only opportunity he was getting to be that close to Kageyama's face without his hair being pulled or his face being slapped. The blue-eyed boy blushed a little harder and Hinata bit his lower lip. Curiosity was at it's peak now that his face was this close and he could analyse every detail of it. Had he ever kissed anyone? Did he ever have a girlfriend? How many girls had he liked in his life? Had he ever received chocolates on Valentine's day? How many girls had liked him? It shouldn't be too hard to like him, he was attractive and his face was nice to be close to, he had pretty eyelashes and his lips looked soft. He had an amazing body and he made you feel like you were on top of the world and like you were a superhero that could overcome all of his enemies with a single sign that indicated which attack he was going to use. Yeah, who wouldn't like that? He took a second to appreciate his face again, there was no more blood on it and it looked as cold as ever, and Hinata wanted it to be even closer."Now stay still. This might hurt."

He warned him before he pressed the cotton to his cheek. Kageyama flinched. 

"Be careful, idiot! It burns!" He tried to pull back but Hinata moved his hand from his shoulder to his good cheek and Tobio was unable to move anymore, his slight blush was now bright red all over his cheeks. Hinata smiled at him almost with tenderness. And curiosity striked again. He looked kind of adorable when he was so close and blushing. What would it feel like to kiss him? Surely somebody had kissed him before, right? Maybe he could find her and ask her what it was like, or what it was like to kiss anybody for that matter. Not that Shouyou had much experience. He pressed the cotton to his face again and Kageyama tightly closed his eyes and squeezed the redhead's wrist. That was when he noticed that his cheek was actually pretty soft and easy to caress. He felt the pressure of Kageyama's hand on his wrist and thought that was the closer he would get to holding hands with him. And it was exciting. "Hinata!"

He complained. Hinata snorted in response. He felt like he might faint. Kageyama was so close to him that he could feel his breath on his lips. He felt his tight grip on his wrist and saw his eyes shut in front of him. He was nauseated by the strange combination between Tobio's deodorant and the alcohol from the cotton. Curiosity was going overboard and shooting thousands of questions through his brain at once and Hinata couldn't handle it anymore, he needed the key, he needed to be free from this feeling. Nothing was going to satisfy him anymore if he had been this close to him. He had to do something.

"Shhh, one more." He whispered and then pressed the cotton against the cut again. When Tobio flinched, Shouyou leaned in and kissed him.

The explosion didn't happen inmediately. He was kind of shocked for a second. He couldn't believe he actually did that. But then the key to unlock the cage to get out of curiosity's prison was given to him. Kageyama let go of his wrist and reciprocated the kiss. And then Hinata felt like his brain and heart were exploding, and he just saw colorful fireworks.

This one was different. He had never felt this one before. This was love and it was definitely the strongest one of all.

And after discovering love with Kageyama, Hinata did feel like he was on top of the world all the time. Yes, he had felt lots of things for Kageyama before. Envy, competitiveness, anger, frustration, joy, freedom, fascination, impatience, hunger and many more, they all lingered inside of him when he looked at his crow, but now they were all cushioned by this one, big, overwhelming feeling that made his heart race every time they were close. And he even started getting answers to all the questions curiosity had burdened him with overtime.

Tobio read volleyball magazines in his free time. He bought milk every day because he liked it and it was good for the bones. He wore his hair like that because it was easy, he just had to brush it down in the morning. He had once tried to spike his hair up like Kindaichi and promised to himself to never try it again. And he was definitely a dog person.

He was an only child but he had two cousins he didn't get along with. And he looked like both his parents. He preferred tea, and his favourite colour was orange. He looked up to his grandfather and loved winter. He didn't particularly care about math and knew how to do a handstand.

His laught was tinkling and innocent, like it belonged to a child, and Hinata found it adorable when he did actually laugh. He looked absolutely gorgeous in a suit and he liked action movies. He had received a letter once for Valentine's day from the only girl that ever liked him. And Hinata whas happy to discover that he too was Tobio's first love, kiss and boyfriend.

He was pleasantly surprised to find out that holding his hand was warm and reassuring, and their hands happened to fit perfectly into each other's, like they were made for one another. 

And suddenly he felt complete and happy. And stopped adressing Tobio as his rival. Because he realized he wouldn't become the best the moment he beat him. He much rather play on the same team as the raven-haired, blue-eyed idiot, than having to watch him across the net. Because trying to surpass the other was meaningless.

Because they complimented each other. Because when they were together, that was when they were invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it was too dense, I was feeling down when I wrote it, I don't usually write like this. But anyway, I hope you liked it! Byee :3


End file.
